


We should try.

by freefall_through_fandom



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Foggy's adorable, M/M, Multi, Please Forgive me, Plus Marci is fun to write, Polyamory, So many beautiful people., and awesome, first time writing in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefall_through_fandom/pseuds/freefall_through_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of a relationship. What are you supposed to do when you have crush on your religious beautiful room-mate? Tell your girlfriend of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should try.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anti_ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/gifts).



> As requested a bit of Marci/Foggy/Matt, I hope that this is alright! A bit of angst and pining thrown in there too. This is my first time writing in this fandom with these characters, I'm sorry if it's not what you were looking for.

Foggy was in trouble. It wasn’t the type of trouble where he didn’t study enough for a test, or he’d left it too late to start that assignment. No, it was worse than that. This problem wasn’t something he could just fix. And right now he had every reason to be the happiest guy in the whole goddamn world. He was passing his exams, keeping on top of the work, he was going to be a lawyer, he had the best girlfriend in the world, and the best friend that anyone could ask for. The last two were the root of the problem. Marci was great, she really was. Yeah, sometimes she could be a little bossy, and it wasn’t so easy to get her to loosen up, but once you knew her she wasn’t such a hard person to get along with. That and she was beautiful. If she decided that law wasn’t the thing for her there’d be no problem getting a job in some sort of modelling agency. At least that was what Foggy thought. He was lucky to have her

Then there was Matt…he was a whole other story. Over the years at Columbia he’d proven time and time again just how great it was to have him as a best friend. He literally couldn’t remember everything that Matt had done for him, and that was because a lot of the time it’d involved a hell of a lot of alcohol. The fact that Matt was blind had never mattered to Foggy, it was just something that made Matt different, and to have something like that happen to you and still be that happy and religious. Matt was made of some hard stuff, harder than Foggy. And he was beautiful too. Sometimes it hurt that he couldn’t touch him, just when Matt changed and unintentionally showed off how chiseled he was, or when he got to admire the lines of Matt’s face when they were sitting with a beer in their room and watching a movie.

The problem was that it was wrong to look at Matt in that way. He had Marci, it felt wrong to be crushing on someone else at the same time, not to mention that before he’d met Matt he was pretty sure he’d been straight…well, aside from a few people. Everyone had a crush on a few famous guys though, didn’t they? Maybe not. It was difficult, trying to figure this whole thing out, and it was only getting worse. No matter how much he liked Marci there was still that _thing_ he had for Matt. It wasn’t right to be in a relationship with one person and have a crush on another was it? That was cheating, no one else did that and had a happy ending at the end of it.

It wasn’t even something he could push out of his mind, because he was almost always with Marci or Matt. So he just let himself think about it, over and over again, but he never said anything. Tried to hide that he had something on his mind. If he’d just decided to be a butcher like his mom wanted this wouldn’t have happened.

“What are you thinking about, Foggy Bear?” Marci’s voice interrupted his thoughts. He glanced up from the bottle of beer he was holding as he leaned back against the headboard in Marci’s room.

“Nothing unusual, just how awesome I am.” He said, with a grin. He couldn’t deny that he was awesome. He might not be hot in the same way that Matt and Marci were, but he was still attractive and outgoing and funny. All of that made him awesome. Marci just scoffed, standing and walking over from her desk, sporting only a bra and some underwear, she must have pulled them on while he was thinking. She slipped onto the bed next to him, pressing herself along his side and plucking the beer from his hands.

“I’m not convinced, what makes you so ‘awesome’ this time?” she asked with a smirk, then took a swig from the bottle. She was just doing it to prove that she could if she wanted, beer wasn’t really her thing, unless it was a craft beer, she was more of a wine person.

“Aw come on, even you have to admit that what we just did was awesome.” He said with another grin, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arm around her.

“It was, but I topped, so I’m pretty sure that it makes _me_ the awesome one…you just lay there like royalty.” She said, poking him in the side with a long, perfectly manicured finger. Foggy immediately jumped, shifting his side away from her until he was sure she wasn’t going to do it again.

“Yeah, but I topped the other day…I think we’re both great.” He said, stifling a yawn. He didn’t notice the fact that Marci was still watching him like a hawk, eyes never leaving him, it was as if she was trying to see inside him.

“Alright, we’re both great. Now tell me what you were actually thinking.” She commanded. Foggy didn’t know how to respond to that. What if he admitted it and lost Marci? Even if he didn’t and then told Matt about it, what if he lost him? Matt was religious, he was pretty sure having a crush on someone when you had a girlfriend was a sin. And what about the whole liking someone of the same gender thing? He wasn’t gay, but he was pretty sure the Bible would send him to hell for it anyway. He couldn’t lose either of them, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

“Nah, it’s nothing Marci.” He said, unable to look at her. But then what if she was alright with it? And what if Matt didn’t mind? At the very least he wouldn’t have to be stuck keeping it to himself. Foggy could keep secrets to himself if he needed to, and he wouldn’t even think about sharing someone else’s secrets. But keeping this to himself and bottling it up really sucked. It was horrible. He wanted to tell her, share with her like he knew she’d share her thoughts with him. She still wasn’t convinced either, she wouldn’t be, she was way too good of a law student to be convinced by some crappy lying.

“That wasn’t a question Foggy. You’ve been thinking about something for weeks, even Matt’s picked up on it.” She said. Marci normally got what she wanted, and Foggy was all too happy to provide her with what she wanted, she deserved it, and he liked keeping her as happy as possible.

It took him a moment to figure out what he was going to say, how could he tell her? He needed to build the courage. Foggy closed his eyes sitting up properly and feeling Marci do the same, putting the beer on the bedtable. “I uhm…I…I have a crush on Matt.” He blurted out, with none of that calm and smooth confession that he’d had in mind. It was like he was a twelve-year-old confessing he had a crush on a classmate to his best friend. It was kind of true as well, just the age was different. As soon as he’d said it every muscle in his body tensed up, waiting for her to get angry, for her to shout and break up with him…only that didn’t happen. Marci didn’t do anything like that…she laughed.

All that stress and she just laughed.

“I know I shouldn’t, and believe me I don’t want to lose you over it, you’re still gorgeous and beautiful and perfect…I just, I don’t know what to do about it.” He said quietly, not at all expecting the arms he felt wrap around his waist, opening his eyes to look over at her.

“Foggy you idiot. I knew already, you’d have to be blind not to…which is probably why Matt hasn’t noticed too.” She said. “And of course you don’t want to lose me, I’m the best you can ask for.” It was in the same smug tone as always; she really did mean it. The relief was indescribable, he couldn’t really remember a time he’d been so relieved. All the tension left his body as he wrapped his arms around Marci and kissed her, pouring as much of his relief as possible into it.

“You’re right. You’re the awesome one.” He admitted, squeezing her a little before he let go and leaned back against the headboard, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Honestly Foggy Bear, it’s not that big of a deal, everyone has a crush on Matt.” She said matter-of-factly, “ _I_ do.” Marci said, and somehow Foggy wasn’t even surprised, let alone upset by it, was that how she’d felt when he’d told her? It wasn’t bad at all. He hadn’t wanted to hurt her at all. Besides, it made sense now he thought about it. Matt was pretty much perfect. “Question is, what are you going to do about it now…”

***

Marci’s question wasn’t an easy one to answer, he knew what he wanted, but then he knew that it wasn’t as simple as that. There was the religion thing, and he wasn’t planning on breaking up with Marci, which was probably a sin in its own right. There were so many questions around it, even if Marci was fine with a polyamorous relationship, happy with it, even. Matt might not be, and he couldn’t afford to lose Matt. So even though he had someone to talk about it with, and that for the past three weeks he and Marci had been discussing just how great Matt was – although Marci tended to talk more about the way Matt looked she did like him as a person too, how could anyone not?

It didn’t help when he was in his room with Matt though, talking about it just made him think about it all the bloody time. He found himself touching Matt more, even just brushing past him more often than usual. Because he couldn’t help himself. It was like every time they were together Matt was doing something adorable, or being a really great friend, or just looking all perfect. It wasn’t fair, that someone could be like that. Maybe he wasn’t being as subtle about it as he should be. It probably wasn’t right to complain to Marci over the phone about how unfair it was that he had to live like that, always being so close to Matt but never being able to reach out to him, show him how he really felt and how he wanted so much more than to be his best friend. It was the truth. But despite the fact that he wanted more with Matt, he’d never give up their friendship for a shot, it was way too selfish, and he didn’t know how he’d manage if Matt was creeped out by it. He relied on the other for so much more than company. They were a team, that was just how it was.

Foggy was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he, Matt and Marci just weren’t going to be a thing a month after he’d admitted it to Marci. He climbed out of the shower, pulling a towel around his waist as he headed from the bathroom and to their room. When he opened the door Matt was there. That wasn’t surprising, he’d been there when Foggy had gotten in the shower, and it _was_ their room after all…the difference was that Marci was there too, and she had an arm around Matt’s waist. Foggy froze, stomach dropping in that sickening way. This was it wasn’t it? Marci was going to leave him for Matt, he’d lose them both. Why would Marci stay with him when she could have someone like Matt? She wasn’t stupid, and neither was Matt, he knew how great Marci was too. He couldn’t even blame them.

He botted all of that up though, just stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, holding the towel in place with one hand. “What’s going on?” he asked cautiously, trying to stop his voice from sounding strangled. They deserved to be happy. But so did he, goddamn it. It was one thing to have a crush on each other, another thing to just drop Foggy like that.  He needed an explanation, and it better be a good one. He just set his jaw when Marci pressed a kiss to Matt’s cheek, removing her arm and sashaying over to him. He just watched her, he didn’t know what to say. He’d never imagined that she’d do something like this to him…but then she reached up and planted a kiss on his lips. He must have looked surprised, because then she started laughing.

“There’s no need to look so surprised, Foggy Bear.” She said, “Sure Matt’s hot, but you’re still hot too.” Marci ran her hands down his chest, the soft skin still damn from the shower. “We know that your birthday’s not for another few months, but we’ve decided to give you your present early.” She said reaching up to kiss his cheek “You can thank me later.” She whispered painted lips curling into a sly smile as she headed behind him and slipped out of the door. Confused was an understatement. What was going on? That really didn’t seem like a break up…and then Matt was standing on the other side of the room, fidgeting a little.

“Sorry Matty, but you’re going to have to explain, I’m lost.” He admitted, trying to keep his voice light despite the confusion and the worry that was still lingering. Matt was frowning a little too, thinking about something. They both just stood there for a long moment, neither man saying anything, the tension increasing tenfold with each second that passed. Matt opened his mouth to say something, then clearly thought better of it, closing it again and then walking over to Foggy a little hesitantly.

“Well it’s uhm…a little hard to explain.” He said a hand running through his hair, it looked like he could do with a haircut soon enough, they both could really. Foggy didn’t say anything in response, knowing that if he stayed quiet Matt would continue, he almost always did. “Marci has a crush on me. She said you knew that already.” He said, eyes falling on the wall just to the left of Foggy, unfocused as always. “But then she said that you…that you liked me too, in the same way…” he said quietly, as if trying to make sure that Foggy was following what he was saying, or that he was giving him plenty of time to think of something to say in response.

The only problem was that Foggy couldn’t think of anything, his heart was beating so hard he could hear it. If Matt was still here, if he was still talking to Foggy then it couldn’t be that bad right? They could get around it, maybe pretend that nothing had been said about it. He just said the first thing that popped into his head. “She told you? But I made her pinky swear.” He joked, although it fell a little flat, bad humor was a bit of a shitty defense mechanism. To his relief Matt cracked a smile, eyes crinkling adorably.

“Yeah, she told me…for good reason though, I’m sure you’ll find a way of forgiving her.” He said, stepping a little closer to Foggy, close enough that Foggy could feel Matt’s heat. “She’s going to make a great lawyer, she’s good at telling when someone’s lying.” He said. Foggy was doing his best to stop his breathing from increasing too noticeably, just trying not to think about how close Matt was, how easy it would be just to pull him closer and kiss him.

“Oh yeah? Which lie did she detect this time?” he asked quietly voice barely above a whisper. Matt was so close, he could barely think straight like this, his heart still pounding in his chest.

Matt swallowed, Foggy knew because he could see his throat bob with the movement. “I told her that I hadn’t noticed your crush on me.” He said, voice just as quiet as Foggy’s. “I noticed it, I just thought that I was just tricking myself, that I wanted to think it was true and that all the little touches were just accidental.” He said. “I thought I just wanted you badly enough that I was willing to forget about what was actually happening.” He said, a blush spreading over Matt’s cheeks as he spoke, it matched the pink tint on Foggy’s cheeks too.

“You mean…you want me?” Foggy asked, hardly believing himself. Matt couldn’t possibly. But then why wouldn’t he? He might be religious, but even Foggy knew that you weren’t supposed to have sex before marriage, and Matt had done thgtat way too many times. Why would he do that if he cared about all the rules in the Bible?

“Of course I do, I have since our first semester.” Matt admitted, moving ever so slightly closer to Foggy, he seemed a little less cautious now, as if somehow he could tell just how that made Foggy feel. “And Marci and I have already had a little discussion about it. So long as you’re happy to, we think that we should try this out, all three of us.” He said. Foggy was beyond words, without thinking he nodded slowly, and then stopped seeing that Matt was still waiting for an answer.

“Shit, sorry I just nodded…I mean yes, I think we should definitely try this out.” He said, and he was going to try and make this work. No one got to be with the two people they loved – and yeah, he was pretty sure it was love – like this, at least no one he knew of, and Foggy knew a hell of a lot of people. Maybe people just wanted to keep quiet about it. To hell if Foggy would though. If he got Marci and Matt, he was going to brag about it. He wanted everyone to know how lucky he was, how awesome his life was.

 Matt just laughed leaning in and giving Foggy the one of the best kisses he’d ever had in his life, one of those kisses where you couldn’t help but tangle your hands in the others hair, where you didn’t want to pull away even if it meant you might pass out. Eventually though Matt pulled back, his grin matching Foggy’s as he panted for air. “I think we should go out for dinner tonight.” Foggy said breathlessly, “The three of us.”  

“I don’t know how you expect to get reservations so late.” Came Matt’s reply. Foggy just pulled him in for another kiss pulling back before he could forget what he was doing.

“Eh, I know someone that can get us a table, I’ll give him a ring, you call Marci.” Foggy grinned, last minute reservations were no problem, and he wanted to show off his Matt and Marci as soon as he could.

“Of course you do.” Matt said, not at all surprised, Foggy knew someone for everything, he was just a likable guy. “I’ll give her a ring… _Foggy Bear._ ” He teased softly, running a hand down Foggy’s chest, “I might have to call you something else, I think that name belongs to Marci.” He said. But all Foggy could think about was the way Matt’s hands were trailing down his stomach, and how he had a feeling that tonight was going to be the best night of his life. With people like Marci and Matt how could it not be?              

In that moment he was just incredibly, incredibly thankful that these beautiful people were part of his life. What more could he want?

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope it was alright, it was a bit of a challenge writing this, but it's good to push yourself every now and then isn't it? As always feel free to comment with what you thought, and if you spot a mistake let me know!


End file.
